This invention relates to optical devices and more particularly to transistors which include optical waveguides.
Devices are known in which electronic and optical functions are combined. However, often these require high switching voltages for their operation because of low electro-optic constants or because other electro-optical interactions attenuate the beams.
The present invention arose in an attempt to develop a device combining electronic and optical effects to give improved performance compared to previously known devices.